


it's a start

by huhyouexist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, alex is sceptical, fluff?, goddamn writers give us what we want, kara give her that hug rn, kara is a hopeless gay, kara saying "sit down" radiates top energy, lena needs a hug, what i hope will be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: My version of what I hope will happen next episode.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	it's a start

"Sit down." Kara commands, pulling out the chair she held onto at the dining table.

Kara never thought, out of all the things that might walk through her door today, that it would be Lena.

After their last encounter, with her using Myriad and Lena blowing a gasket about it, she figured the raven haired girl wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore. And she couldn't blame her honestly, she was using Myriad and she was breaking the one rule she had told Lena when she first brought her to the Fortress. 

And yet here she was, taking a trembling breath in and releasing it as she walked to sit down. Kara moved out of the way and crossed her arms in thought, basically switching positions with the Luthor except her back was to Lena.

Kara could do a lot of things right now. One, she could yell at Lena for everything she's done, but she knew the Luthor was in a bad place and now regretted everything she had done. Two, she could just kick her out all together, but that would be rude considering she already told her to sit. And three, she could talk to her. Lena was giving her a chance to explain herself fully and was clearly not in a state to rebuke her.

But then she thought back to what Lena had said when she arrived. How she told Kara she had made a mistake, and she knew Kara was right. How she looked so broken and afraid as she said it all, and Kara had to wonder what had happened for her to reach the error of her ways. Lex probably.

"I want to make one thing clear." Kara started, not turning to meet Lena, but able to hear the loud and erratic thump of her heart. It spoke more words then Lena could ever say right now. 

"We are not fine." She says firmly, finally turning around to face Lena. She see's the pained look on her face but it also was clear she recognizes that Kara was right in saying so, so she continues.

"None of this is going to go away because you apologized. Both of us have hurt each other badly, and that is going to need time to heal and mend itself."

Lena nods solemnly, looking down at the wooden floor. Kara's frown turns into something more sincere though, and she takes a few steps forward and kneels just in front of Lena.

"But," She says, voice soft and gentle as Lena makes eye contact with her. 

Kara smiles, "It's a start."

The relief that washes over Lena's face is instant, and Kara can see tears welling in her eyes uncontrollably. Kara stands and holds her arms open wide. "Now come here." She says.

Lena happily obliges, standing up quickly and falling into Kara's embrace so easily, like they hadn't been at each others throats for the past few months.

Kara sighs in relief and happiness as soon as Lena's body presses against hers. She wraps her arms around Lena's back firmly, treasuring finally being able to hug her after so long. 

She had no doubt missed Lena's hugs. To have them come from Lena, someone who has been traumatized and convinced to not trust anyone from her despicable family, makes them all the more special.

Still, Kara didn't trust her. She couldn't, even if she wanted to. And she wanted to, so badly. But Lena had already done this once, made her feel like she had completely forgiven her only to betray her and shatter her trust in the Luthor. So, she concluded that she would keep her guard up until Lena could prove to her that she was being truthful.

And she's sure Lena probably feels the same, albeit a little less now that she's faced the consequences of her actions once. 

That was part of the whole mess, Kara supposes. They'd have to rebuild the friendship they had ruined from square one. And hopefully, now that all the secrets were out of the way, they'd be able to start a healthier friendship, free of lies and deception.

Kara is the one to pull away, wanting to know an explanation.

"Now," She says with confidence. "Would you please tell me why you showed up at my door looking like such a mess?"

Lena's laugh was half a sob, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she tried to wipe them away.

"Lex." Was all she says and Kara groans.

"Of course." The blonde grumbles. "Come on, let's move to the couch. You can sit down and explain."

Lena nods and they promptly head over to the living room. Once settled, Lena starts her sad tale, explaining what she had been doing with Lex.

She explained how she developed Non Nocere and was experimenting on prisoners when the entire project failed. She recalled how Lex had screamed in her face, a new wave of tears building in her eyes at the memory. Kara put a comforting hand on her shoulder, which Lena smiled gratefully at her for.

She was just about to continue, mouth already opening before someone opened her door.

"Sorry I'm late! The line was- Oh my god." 

They both whipped around to see Alex in the doorway, looking pleasantly shocked at the sight of Lena and Kara in the same room. And alone not yelling at each other at that.

"I'm sorry did I miss something?" She says, pointing an accusatory finger at Lena as Kara quickly walked over to her sister to explain herself. 

"No, she came over not half an hour ago and just apologized."

"She's done this before, you know. Remember Myriad?"

"Yes, and I think this time she really means it." Kara says lowly, looking back to see Lena's shriveled up and shy posture. "She has information Alex, about Leviathan. We need her." 

Alex glares at Lena, then at Kara. "You realize this could be a trick, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust her?"

Kara hesitates, and Alex huffs in disbelief. 

"I can't believe you-"

"Alex she's the only lead we've got!" Kara whisper yells. "Whether we like it or not, she's all the we've got right now."

Alex takes a large breath in, and stares at Kara's confident expression. While she knew Kara was a dumbass most of the time, she knew that Kara was a good judge of character. And while Lena still isn't anywhere in Alex's good books right now, Kara was right. She was all they had after Kelly getting shut down at Obsidian.

She exhales loudly. "Fine."

She see's Kara's gaze brighten immediately. She moves past her sister and walks to the couch where Lena was now looking up to meet her eyes. On the way, she smoothly puts down the things in her hands and crosses them over her chest.

She takes a good look at Lena. She see's her disheveled appearance, her puffy eyes and tear streaked face. She raises a brow and turns back to meet Kara's gaze, saying a silent 'Are you sure?'

Kara nods, clearly confident in Lena. Alex sighs again and turns back to the Luthor. 

Well, she thinks. If Kara believes in her after everything, then...

Alex looks at Lena with hard, threatening eyes. A silent sign of Alex telling her to just  try anything and see what happens.

"Tell us everything you know." 

**Author's Note:**

> THE SUPERGIRL WRITERS ARE REALLY PISSING ME OFF WITH THIS SHOW. They had a perfect hug moment and they didn't use it :(
> 
> Anyway I'm impatient so I made this as a silent prayer that this is what happens next episode. Please forgive any and all grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
